


Fall Days Are Here

by beansshadow



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2016 [1]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 1, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansshadow/pseuds/beansshadow
Summary: “I can’t believe it’s already fall,” she said loud enough for Wil to know she was including him in their conversation.“And summer is over.” Eretria spoke louder as well. Wil hummed in response.





	

**Author's Note:**

> October Writing Prompts Day 1: "...Oh shit. It's October."
> 
> Using these prompts to play with characterizations and what not. First little drabble I've ever written so apologies ahead of time!

Amberle lay in the grass. The sun warmed her skin, but there was a chill in the air that had her wishing she had brought something more to wear. As the wind brushed against the exposed skin of her arms, she shivered.

Arms wrapped around her torso and a body pressed flush against her side, chasing away the chill. “I told you to bring that jacket.” Warm lips pressed against her bare shoulder. “But I guess it’s a princess thing to not listen.”

Lips twitching up in a smirk, Amerble looked into the warm brown eyes of the girl beside her. “Don’t you know not to talk back to princesses? I may just decide to have you thrown into jail,” she returned, voice teasing.

“If you must,” her brown eyes danced in the sunlight, “but who will keep away the cold when I’m gone? Wil?” They both looked to the blond, who leaned against a tree. “I bet he doesn’t know where to touch you to keep you warm.”

“Very funny, Eretria.” Amberle fought the blush that threatened to warm her face. She looked away from those mischievous eyes and gazed up into the canopy. “I can’t believe it’s already fall,” she said loud enough for Wil to know she was including him in their conversation.

“And summer is over.” Eretria spoke louder as well. Wil hummed in response.

Amberle took in the multicolored leaves. Hues of brown, red, orange and yellow dotted the leaves that still clung to their summery green. “But it is beautiful.”

It was peaceful as they took in the nature around them. The branches swayed in the breeze and their leaves fluttered about, surrounding them with a soft rattling sound as they shook. It made Amberle want to close her eyes and take in all the sounds and smells of this serene moment so she could relive it time and time again.

The silence stretched on until it was broken - quite rudely - by Wil’s sudden curse. “...Oh shit...”

“What’s wrong, Wil?” Amberle gazed at him, eyes full of concern. She felt Eretria’s arms tighten around her, unwilling to relinquish their hold.

“It’s October,” he answered, eyes wide. Eretria shifted to look at him as well, both waiting for him to continue his explanation. “Halloween is almost here. We have to buy candy and decorations and costumes!”

He continued to ramble on about how stores would sell out of their best things quickly. To him, there was little time left, but the two girls had all the time in the world. “Wil,” Amberle called out to him to calm his nerves. “We’ll all go to the store tomorrow.” At least his enthusiasm was charming.

Eretria was not as kind. “Way to ruin the moment, Short Stuff,” she teased.

“Hey, the two of you were the ones talking about a party this year,” he defended himself. “I’m just trying to make sure it actually ends well!”

“Okay, okay,” Eretria grumbled, pressing her face into Amberle’s shoulder. “We’ll go tomorrow if it’s that important.” Her words were muffled, making Amberle grin.


End file.
